


No, You Move

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers, bucky doesnt like to be woken up, steve is an early bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a hard time waking Bucky up, but he has his techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You Move

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should attempt smut... i don't really know so help me decide! :)

“Good morning Buck,” Steve jumped on the bed. Bucky was still sleeping, his left arm under the pillow, the other one protecting his face from the sun, his face buried in the pillow. Bucky wasn’t exactly a happy morning guy, unlike Steve. Steve was attacking Bucky with kisses, rubbing his hands on his back and playing with his hair. 

“Buuuuuck, wake up! Come on, I’ve been up for already an hour,” Steve cried. 

“Then you can stay up another one without me. Go for a run or something,” Bucky said, grunting. 

“Done. Come on, get up!” Steve said again. 

“Mmmm. Do your superhero stuff. Let me sleep,” Bucky said, rolling to his side so Steve couldn’t reach his face to kiss him. But Steve didn’t let this stop him. He jumped on Bucky’s side, reaching over for right arm, pulling it, trying to pull Bucky out of the bed.

“’S not working, Stevie.” Bucky said, eyes closed. 

“Okay, even for me you’re heavy as hell. I gotta get the big game on then.” Steve smiled.

Bucky opened one eye, curious of what his Stevie had in mind. Steve stood up, and slowing removed his t-shirt. Damn, that didn’t make Bucky regret he hadn’t got out of bed. His boyfriend was a hell of a something. His firm chest, his toned abs, his defined v-line. Bucky opened both of his eyes, groaned and closed them. He wasn’t buying it. Even if the sight of Steve’s body would always leave Bucky breathless, Steve would have to work a little harder to get him to get up. Steve knew that, of course. He walked to Bucky, his hands on his hips. 

“What am I going to do with you, lazy bones?” Steve smiled. 

Steve sat down on Bucky’s ass, hands on his lower back. He made his way up, kissing every inch of Bucky’s bare skin. Bucky laughed. He was ticklish. 

“Are. You.Going.To.Get.Out.Of.Bed.” Every word was interrupted by a soft skin on Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky turned around under Steve, facing him. He still had sleepy eyes and swollen lips, but Steve thought it was the most beautiful face in the whole world. Steve started to kiss his lover’s face quickly, running his nose on Bucky’s cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids. 

“Get out of this stupid bed,” Steve whispered. 

“You make me wanna stay in this bed. Stop sending mixed signals, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, but still reached to the back of Steve’s head, running his fingers in his soft blonde hair, pulling his face to his lips. 

Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips. “Well. I’m not so sure anymore. But I just want you to wake up. In any way.”

Bucky’s mind and body were totally awake now. He stood up on his left forearm, getting a better grip on Steve’s face. Bucky slid his arm on Steve’s back, turning him on the bed, his legs on both sides of Steve’s hips. 

“Cannot resist the call of the dominance, right? Always gotta be on top.” Steve sighed. 

“Well, baby doll, I just like the view from up here.” Bucky smiled and put both of his hands on Steve’s bare chest. “It’s really breath-taking. You should see it sometime.” 

“Well, I would. If you would just let me.” Steve sighed again.

“Tss tss. No Stevie. You know that’s not possible.” Bucky’s face was serious, yet Steve knew he was holding back a smile. “Now, less talking. More of this,” Bucky pointed at Steve’s face and body, letting his smile brighten up the room. Bucky used to smile so much more, before. So now when he did, it was like a miracle to Steve.

Bucky lowered his face to kiss Steve’s soft lips. Steve’s hands were running on Bucky’s muscular back, gripping his long dark hair, sliding his fingers on his bearded jaw. 

“Oh Stevie, stop it. You know the effect this has on me,” Bucky groaned in Steve’s mouth. 

Steve smiled. “That’s exactly why I’m doing it,” still running his fingers on Bucky’s body and face. 

Bucky grabbed both of Steve’s hands, pushing them back. “Get up, Steve. You’re not doing what I asked.” He looked upset. Bucky suddenly got up, leaving Steve alone in the bed, panting.

After a few seconds where Steve’s brain was frozen, he stood up quickly and followed his boyfriend in the kitchen. Bucky was there, looking in the fridge. His pants dangerously low on his hips, letting Steve see the trail of hair leading to Bucky’s perfect manhood. Steve walked to his upset boyfriend, brushed his hands against Bucky’s back and sat on the counter next to him. He knew Bucky would want a mug from that cupboard behind him so Bucky would have to confront Steve in some way. Steve knew that Bucky was just teasing him, acting like he was mad, like he didn’t want Steve. He was walking around the kitchen, grabbing random fruits, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them, ignoring Steve’s gaze. But eventually, he had to get a mug. He walked to Steve looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“Move,” Bucky’s voice wasn’t as frustrated as his face looked. He was just teasing, playing. 

“No, you move,” Steve was grinning, knowing that adorable smile of his could make Bucky melt. “Or… you make me move.” 

Bucky fit himself in between Steve’s muscular thighs and reach behind him to grab a mug, still keeping Steve’s gaze. When he got his mug, he set it aside and grabbed Steve’s jaw. “So baby doll, are you gonna do what I’m asking you to do, now?” Bucky’s lips were pinched, his eyes almost shut. 

“Oh Bucky, you know I am,” Steve couldn’t resist Bucky’s soft lips, two inches from his, and he rushed his face on Bucky’s. 

Bucky tucked his fingers in Steve’s gym shorts, pulling him towards him. “Oh, you’re gonna regret confronting me like that and talking to me like you did, Stevie.”

Steve jumped off the counter immediately, and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Oh please, you just make me want to disobey you once again, Buck,” Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips.


End file.
